


A twisting in the Force

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Melida/Daan, Time Travel, but at least he wouldnt abandon a kid in a warzone, depending on your definition of fixit, hes a manipulative sith bastard, in this club we call quigon out on his severe child neglect, its called the cool kids club, look - Freeform, look at him he has anxiety, qui-gon: i was training a jedi knight, revan is definitely not a nice person in this, revan: you fucked up a potential heir to my sith empire is what you did, sometimes youre a sith lord and you adopt 40 children you know?, this is definitely not a fix it, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: Darth Revan looked into the eyes of a Jedi, one skilled at battle meditation, not that he knew her name. It was unimportant. What was important was the burning pain that coated his whole being, originating from the hole in his chest. He reached out to the force, held onto it in his last moments, allowed it to cradle his soul, and then he felt a great twisting- was a great twisting- had always been as the force was eternal- had never been for the force does not twist or shape itself around people- he felt a great twisting. He opened his eyes. A child looked down at him. “What planet am I on?” Revan asked, the words tasting sweet on his tongue as he had thought he would never again speak. The child spoke in a strange language he could not understand. Melida/Daan.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 526
Collections: Punch Qui-Gon and Adopt Obi-Wan, all my homies hate qui-gon





	A twisting in the Force

Darth Revan looked into the eyes of a Jedi, one skilled at battle meditation, not that he knew her name. It was unimportant. What was important was the burning pain that coated his whole being, originating from the hole in his chest. He reached out to the force, held onto it in his last moments, allowed it to cradle his soul, and then he felt a great twisting- was a great twisting- had always been as the force was eternal- had never been for the force does not twist or shape itself around people- he felt a great twisting. He opened his eyes. A child looked down at him. “What planet am I on?” Revan asked, the words tasting sweet on his tongue as he had thought he would never again speak. The child spoke in a strange language he could not understand. Melida/Daan. The child started dragging him into cover, and Revan forced himself up, picking up the child and carrying them into cover instead. They were force sensitive, he noticed, somewhat trained, and yet they were alone on a planet that tasted of death in the force. It was a tunnel that he took the child into, and it smelled foul. Why would a child drag him into a sewer? Especially since the child did not appear to be aware of who he was?

It wouldn’t be hard, he thought in a stroke of genius, to resolve the communication issues. He could learn why a force sensitive child with a frayed bond was alone on a planet gouged by war, and he could also learn why he was being led to what felt like a large number of children. He poked at the child’s shields- they were weak like the training bond. It was easy to slip through them, riffling through the memories to learn the language the child spoke, to see what was going on on this planet, why, how they came to be there alone. It was even easier to grasp onto the frayed training bond and change who it was connected to. The child- Obi-Wan- gave him a quick look. “What did you- It doesn’t matter. You’re a Jedi, right? I. The force isn’t right anymore, and it’s hard to tell, but you’re a Jedi, though? I know I’m not one anymore, but we need the help. Some of the younger ones-” Who was Revan to not provide a reassuring pulse in the force to his new student? After all, the child was clearly in need of that, and it was leading him to a potential future army. First, though, this war had to be ended. Then the planet needed to be rebuilt. It would be the seat of his power as he spread his empire across the galaxy once more.

“Of course, young one.” Obi-Wan would be more receptive if he thought Revan was a Jedi, he could tell easily enough. “Your war will be ended soon enough.” His words did what the wave of reassurance in the force did not do- the child’s shoulders slumped for a minute, as though a great weight had been lifted. For all he could find his mind shaping up plans for his student, plans that might put stress into those shoulders, Obi-Wan would hardly be a child then. Perhaps some would call the Sith monsters, and many had, but at least they weren’t the sort of people who would abandon children to fight in wars where they might be killed. No. This war would end, and he would start building his empire with these children he is almost near to seeing. He would lead them to victory and protect them, and they would rapidly grow loyal to him and him alone. It would take time and effort, but all good things required at least some effort in the end. It would be a good basis for an empire that could topple the Republic- one that was led by children the Republic and the Jedi had abandoned. A perfect propaganda piece if there was any such thing. Truly, the force had granted him a great boon, and who in his shoes wouldn’t take such a delightful opportunity?

The leaders of the faction their student calls the Young, who he says he himself is a part of, look at Revan with a healthy level of distrust. It was understandable, albeit inconvenient. He would have to work around the distrust the Jedi had caused by abandoning Revan’s student. Patience, he had heard once, was not the way of the Sith. Passion, betrayal- those are things of the Sith most assuredly. Patience? Taking your burning emotions and putting them to a low simmer, a ready source of fuel? Being a Jedi had prepared him remarkably well in some respects, although making it easier for him not to lose his temper at distrusting children was an unexpected boon. The student was able to talk the children around, and a handful were at least somewhat capable in the force, so Revan went ahead and slipped some bonds in place- to aid in training and getting them to trust him.

Apparently, seeing him being gentle with some of the younger ones, helping to heal them, although with a great deal of oversight, was enough to cool some of the tempers of those watching. He made sure to involve his apprentice in the healing, showing Obi-Wan how to do it- how to take the trickling feeling of the force and wrap it around and through, encouraging the body to work faster. The tries made were sloppy but understandably so given his student’s claims of an altered connection with the force. Still, it went well enough, as did the strategy meeting Revan was a part of. The plans were solid, and he was impressed. He shouldn’t have had to be, but he still was impressed. The war would likely be over soon enough with his involvement, and then he would have to guide the planet into recovery and start sowing the seeds for his future empire. First, though, he was going to tell stories to some scared younglings who didn’t look at him with the same distrust as the older ones- young ones who looked at him as someone who had healed their loved ones- with a slight bit of hero worship. Afterwards, he would meditate with his student to attempt to repair that force presence. He would also learn the details in more clarity of the sort of person who would abandon a child in a war zone.

While the actions of his student’s prior teacher were most certainly in Revan’s favor, there were some things that could not be allowed to stand. Harm was done to _his_ student, and he would ensure the one who inflicted it would pay in blood, just as how he would ensure those who harmed his future acolytes would pay. They would all be useful in the future, and the best lightsabers are those well taken care of. Perhaps, he did acknowledge, that that might not be the same with children growing into people who would support his future empire, but the principle did feel like it would be the same. “Obi-Wan, I must thank you for putting me in a position to help those who are a part of this cause. Maybe bringing peace to this one world will have larger impacts than can be told.” He smiled. No Jedi would stop him this time.


End file.
